puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacthedragon
|} Zacthedragon is currently the captain of the crew Dragon Fire and royalty of the flag What The Falchion on the Cerulean Ocean, formerly of the Cobalt Ocean. Biography Zacthedragon washed up on the shores of Puzzle Pirates in Febuary 2007 on the Cobalt Ocean. After subscribing Zac was quickly promoted to Officer and started running pillages daily, quickly earning enough to buy his own ships. After a while he often found he was the only crew member online, so decided to start Dragon's Armada which was independent of any flag for some time. As time passed the crew eventually joined the flag What The Falchion. After spending some time helping in flag events Zac started to run flag shoppes, then went on a tour of the flag, which at the time had many big crews in. After being signed up to the three largest crews and being promoted to SO in each of them Zac set up his new crew, in mid-October. At first the crew had around 20 active members. Two months in the crew erupted, the crew quickly grew to 70 in less than a week and became the largest in flag. From the crew size and activeness in flag events won him Royalty membership in the flag. While in What The Falchion, Zac took on a large part of the organization of which was successfully won. In April 2008, Zac left What The Falchion to join Smuggler's Pearl for a couple of weeks. The crew loved the new flag so much they wished to stay, so Zac and the members of Prodigy stayed with Smuggler's but continued to offer support to their old flag in blockades and events. In July 2008 Zac stepped down from captainship and let Redame take the captainship. For a short period in July and early August ZactheDragon opened a crew and flag with Darkvirus, upon Darkvirus' notice of retirement Zac left to join Stark Raving Mad. In August 2008 Eleventy challenged What The Falchion for control of . Zac returned to his home flag to admiral the blockade and after a great fight from both sides the island was successfully defended. While in Stark Raving Mad Zac settled in, gaining both senior officership and became a royal of the flag. Zac has also bought his first familiar, a tan/orange parrot named Nano, later going on to win an octopus in a scheduled Swordfight familiar tournament. On December 23rd 2008, Zacthedragon took over as governor. Started Dragon Fire in January, after a disagreement in Dark Asylum he stepped down from governorship and royalty to rejoin What The Falchion in mid January 2009, retiring in mid-2009. Two years later Zac returned on a new main to enjoy the odd SF, and became governor of Conglin again as a member of Cobalt's Most Wanted. In January 2012 Zac returned to his main and started What The Falchion back up. In March 2012 the flag took Gaea and Zac became governor. Hunter With a very close friend playing an active role in Hunter blockades and events Zac is from time to time called across to help. Crew & Flag History *Captain of Dragon's Armada - No flag/titled member of What The Falchion *Senior officer of Falchion's Army - Titled member of What The Falchion *Senior officer of Crossbones - Titled member of What The Falchion *Senior officer of Nature's Servants - Titled member of What The Falchion *Senior officer of Turquality - Titled member of What The Falchion *Captain of Prodigy - Titled member/royalty of What The Falchion/royalty Of Smuggler's Pearl *Captain/senior officer of Evolution - Monarch of Unstoppable *Fleet officer/senior officer of Stark Raving Mad - Member/titled member/royalty of Dark Asylum. *Fleet officer/senior officer of FREAKSHOW - Member of Carnival Of Oddities. *Captain of Dragon Fire - Royalty of What The Falchion Fleet ZactheDragon is the owner of the following renamed vessels: Achievements *Won a tan octopus in an automated sword fight tournament (12th November 2008) *Became Governor of Conglin Island (23rd December 2008) *Won a peach/tan (peach body) parrot in an automated sword fight tournament (17th May 2009). *Won a peach/tan (peach body) parrot in an automated sword fight tournament (26th May 2009). *Won a tan monkey in an automated sword fight tournament (6th August 2009). *Won a tan octo in an automated sword fight tournament (11th February 2012). *Won a tan parrot in an automated sword fight tournament (3rd May 2012). *Won a tan parrot in an automated sword fight tournament (13th May 2012). *Became Governor of Gaea Island (10th March 2012). *Became Governor of Conglin Island (24th June 2012). *Became Temp Governor of Corona Reef (3rd November 2012). *Won a tan octo in an automated drinking tournament (12th November 2012). *Became Governor of Diastrophe Island (6th January 2013). *Became Temp Governor of Ravens Roost (2nd June 2013). *Became Temp Governor of Park Island (22nd June 2013). *Won a tan monkey in an automated sword fight tournament (7th July 2013). *Won a tan octo in an automated sword fight tournament (26th July 2013). Blockade History Cobalt/Cerulean Hunter Meridian